


the dark side

by Anna_Olev



Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Irony, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Во тьме и одиночестве Куроо провёл несколько часов. В таких пучинах отчаяния он ещё не бывал. Если, по крайней мере, признать, что вся его счастливая и безоблачная жизнь не была иллюзией.  // День 9 - Hurt/Comfort.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Anna_Olev's krtskweek2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844461
Kudos: 4





	the dark side

**Author's Note:**

> Каждый фанфик в серии представляет собой самостоятельную историю. Их связывают только источник вдохновения, песни группы Muse, использованные в качестве ключей, и, конечно же, сами Куроо и Тсукишима.  
> Работы дублируются на ficbook.

Перед глазами предстал экран смерти.

Чтобы ситуацию можно было воспринимать в пусть и немного, но всё-таки позитивном свете, ему следовало хотя бы оказаться синим. Наилучшей альтернативой, конечно, стоит обозначить полное отсутствие возникновения каких-либо смертельных экранов, но опустим. Синий же, как ни странно, кажется некоторым чудакам чуть более радостным и несущим неопределённые, однако оптимистичные прогнозы. Степень оптимистичности сравнима с сообщением о том, что полная облачность скоро уступит место переменной. Но всё это также не играет роли в данном повествовании.

Экран смерти, который ошарашенно наблюдал пребывавший в воодушевлённом настроении ещё пару минут назад Куроо Тетсуро, был совершенно, непроглядно и бесперспективно чёрным. Он определённо ознаменовал начало тёмной полосы жизни. А что по поводу белоснежного текста, который по идее положено читать для лучшего понимания проблемы, — чести он ни капли не прибавлял. В реальности читать его никому не захотелось бы. Разве что представителям странного племени извращённых любителей компьютерных технологий, которых особенно привлекали именно неполадки и прочие неприятные тексты, лишённые художественного изящества и эстетичности приличного шрифта. Куроо таким людям не доверял.

Помимо пользы в повседневной жизни и банальной материальной ценности, в ноутбуке, не подававшем признаки разумной жизни, не поддававшемся на уговоры и даже не подчинявшемся советам из руководств знатоков, обитавших в сети интернет, присутствовало ещё одно достояние. Его потеря могла бы показаться кому-то незначительной и глупой проблемой, но Куроо волновала в первую очередь. И его не интересовало, что об этом могут подумать посторонние. Жалеть деньги на ремонт, восстановление данных или даже замену? Лишь чепуха, навязанная обществом потребления. Ничего непоправимого. К тому же, купить новый ноутбук Куроо мог без особых проблем, неважно, действительно ли он нужен. Обидно, конечно, что вряд ли теперь в продаже найдётся ещё один из эксклюзивной серии, приуроченной к выходу новых «Звёздных войн». Но это тоже чепуха. Меньшей чепухой, если уж размышлять, были наклейки, которые сложно аккуратно сорвать с крышки и также аккуратно приклеить на новое место обитания. Чепухой в минимальной степени являлось жалобное мяукание голодного кота. И тогда Куроо, на всякий случай попросив ноутбук ожить, пока на него на смотрят, поднялся с места, нервно напевая песенку из рекламы корма.

Кошку песенка явно не впечатляла. Вернее, просто-напросто не интересовала с самого начала. Корм был гораздо важнее и полезнее для здоровья. Зато мелодия, душевная и явно не лишённая лёгкого налёта истерии (кто угодно впал бы в уныние, сочиняя подобное), очень неплохо резонировала с эмоциональным состоянием Куроо. И в звуковом пространстве квартиры засела надолго — видимо, в роли своеобразной молитвы за оживление ноутбука высшими силами. Однако менее подавленным от бодрого мотива её исполнитель не становился. Труд стольких дней… Плод сердца, души и вдохновения… Сорок килобайт откровений… Неужели потеряны? Куроо поклялся себе подключить автоматическую синхронизацию с облаком не только для рабочих файлов, но и вообще для всех. На всякий случай — даже для папки с самыми глупыми селфи. И с смазанными фотографиями кошки тоже. Неужели ради этого вывода вселенная и преподала ему такой урок? (К сожалению, вселенную такие вещи совершенно не волнуют).

Во тьме и одиночестве Куроо провёл несколько часов. В таких пучинах отчаяния он ещё не бывал. Если, по крайней мере, признать, что вся его счастливая и безоблачная жизнь не была иллюзией. Что если именно на этой мрачной стороне мироздания он всегда и обитал? Что если всё остальное было лишь симуляцией? Его точно уж преследовала какая-то очень навязчивая вещь, являвшаяся порождением зла.

Вскоре Куроо понял, что преследовала его всё та же песенка из рекламы корма. Пусть он и не признал это достаточным доказательством нереальности мрачного мира. Гораздо лучшим доказательством послужило появление вполне живого Тсукишимы. Ведь его прекрасное светлое пальто слегка развеяло тьму. А ещё оно ему очень и очень шло. Куроо ему вроде бы уже об этом говорил. (Напомним: если принять, что жизнь — не симуляция). На всякий случай Куроо сообщил об этом ещё раз:

— Ты очень красив в этом пальто.

— Спасибо. Но ты уже говорил, — подтвердил Тсукишима. — Сегодня утром, кстати. По моим расчётам, это был уже тридцатый раз.

Кажется, Тсукишима не был удивлён тем, что несчастный сидел на полу и поедал мороженое. По крайней мере, он не подавал виду.

— Я потерял всё, — жалобно, но не без доли патетики объявил Куроо.

— Даже работу? — уточнил Тсукишима.

Куроо задумался. О такой стороне вопроса он ещё не размышлял. Никаких сообщений об увольнении ему не приходило. И покачал головой:

— Нет.

— А дом?

Куроо огляделся.

— На месте.

Если это не симуляция!

— Может быть, ещё и меня?

Куроо поднялся с пола и в исследовательских целях обнял Тсукишиму.

— Кажется, ты настоящий.

— Тогда как ты можешь заявлять, что потерял всё? — усмехнулся Тсукишима.

Куроо решил не сдаваться:

— Я так чувствовал.

Пока Тсукишима всё не испортил. Или не исправил? Куроо ещё не определился.

Тсукишима тяжело вздохнул. Он снял пальто и обувь, отправился на кухню и заварил чай. Куроо с радостью отметил, что это был его самый любимый чай. Пусть и была в этом напитке одна странность. Он с нефиксируемой периодичностью становился то успокаивающим, то бодрящим. Возможно, Тсукишима загадочным образом умел это контролировать.

— Так что именно произошло? — осведомился Тсукишима.

— С чего бы начать? — почесал затылок Куроо — ему нравились риторические вопросы.

А вот Тсукишиме они не нравились:

— С начала.

— Однажды люди изобрели ноутбуки, — гордо сообщил Куроо.

— Не настолько с начала?

— Мой ноутбук был собран на заводе в Индии, — также гордо сообщил Куроо, но ухмылка, на секунду появившаяся на лице, его выдала. — Все ещё рановато?

Тсукишима согласно кивнул.

— Я писал стихи.

— Зачем? — удивлённо заморгал Тсукишима.

Куроо возмутился. Как можно не знать, зачем люди пишут стихи?! В этом действии нет определённой цели, потому что она относительна. Но невероятно важна. Для каждого по-своему, но всё же константа. Постоянная личностно. И переменная вселенски. Но Куроо решил не вступать в дискуссию и это не объяснять.

— Чтобы выразить свои чувства.

Тсукишима помолчал, а затем предположил:

— Чувства ко мне?

— Верно.

— И это мой подарок на день рождения?

— Это… — Куроо сделал драматичную паузу. — Был твой подарок на день рождения. Но теперь его нет.

Далее Куроо вкратце рассказал, что виновата в этом предположительная гибель ноутбука. Но такую скучную и бесчувственную часть диалога мы опустим. Любители технологии могут попробовать обратиться к автору, чтобы получить немного больше сведений. Хотя эффективность попытки обращения не гарантируется.

— Не расстраивайся. Я как-нибудь переживу, даже если ты их не вернёшь, — постарался успокоить его Тсукишима.

— Зато я не переживу!

Тсукишима вдруг стал невероятно серьёзным. Наклонился к Куроо. И вкрадчиво произнёс:

— Знаешь, я тоже терял то, во что вкладывал всю душу.

Куроо, несмотря на их длительное и весьма близкое во многих смыслах знакомство, о такой истории ничего не слышал. А потому попросил рассказать. И что-то интересное узнать, и от своей беды отвлечься.

— Однажды мне почему-то взбрело в голову, что под бабушкиным домом, где я жил на каникулах, непременно должен оказаться скелет динозавра, — начал Тсукишима. — Бабушка не слишком следила за мной. Зато у неё был прекрасный сарай с садовыми инструментами. Учитывая, что сада не имелось, их предназначение оставалось мне неизвестным. И я забрал оттуда все лопаты.

— Зачем все? — уточнил Куроо.

— На всякий случай, — фыркнул Тсукишима, недовольный тем, что его перебили. — А потом я начал копать. Моя работа продолжала быть незамеченной много дней. Возможно, потому что яма всё никак не становилось достаточно глубокой. Я уже почти сдался, когда, наконец, краем лопаты наткнулся на какой-то предмет. Но это не был скелет динозавра.

— Это был скелет садовника? — в ужасе предположил Куроо.

— Нет, — прыснул Тсукишима. — Откуда бы ему так взяться?

Куроо этот вывод казался вполне очевидным и логичным. Или, по крайней мере, заслуживающим рассмотрения.

— Так садовые инструменты должны были кому-то принадлежать.

— Интересное предположение, — согласился Тсукишима. — Но всё же нет. Там была потерянная мною годом ранее формочка.

— И всё?

— И всё. Я копал неделю, чтобы найти формочку. Но, стоит отдать должное, она и правда была в форме динозавра.

Куроо заулыбался.

— Ты, конечно, и сейчас замечательный. Но ребёнком был и вовсе чудесным.

— А потом я сделал с её помощью песочного динозавра и съел его.

Куроо был в шоке. Расчётливый, умный, саркастичный, пусть и в детской версии, Тсукишима? Ел? Песок? Всё это становилось столь нереалистичным, что готово было порвать ткань реальности и вывернуть её наизнанку. А также изрисовать её маленькими мультяшными динозаврами — так, дизайнерское излишество. И этими метаморфозами вернуть Куроо в обычный мир. Где бы он не находился сейчас.

— Зачем?

— Потому что я был чудесным ребёнком и думал, что таким образом превращусь в динозавра.

— И как ты… выжил? — замер Куроо: его голову посетила теория о нахождении в загробном мире.

— Чудом.

Куроо снова задумался. В истории Тсукишимы наверняка должна была быть какая-то важная мораль. Просто так он бы её рассказывать явно не стал. И Куроо, как достаточно умный человек, понял. По крайней мере, нашёл свой способ понимания.

— Таким образом ты показал мне, что из-за мелочи, имевшей место быть много лет назад, я мог бы лишиться тебя в перспективе и мне нужно обращать внимание на более важные вещи.

— И это, пожалуй, тоже, — кивнул Тсукишима с долей сомнения во взгляде. — Но в основном я хотел тебя успокоить, показав, что даже на потерях дорогих тебе вещей жизнь не кончается.

И тут Куроо осознал, что ему уже совсем не грустно. Что тёмная сторона отступила. И что жизнь слишком хороша, чтобы быть, пусть даже самой искусной, но симуляцией. И он просто сказал:

— Спасибо!

**Author's Note:**

> Простите, пожалуйста.


End file.
